


Desde Mi Cielo

by kya_kuch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_kuch/pseuds/kya_kuch
Summary: Mis apellidos son Dupain-Cheng, de origen francés y chino. Nombre, Marinette. Tenía catorce años cuando fui asesinada el 6 de Diciembre del 2019.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	1. capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parlev](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Parlev).



> Un regalo para la gran Parlev, a quien adoro mucho. 
> 
> Este es sólo el primer capítulo, el segundo vendrá pronto. Espero que les guste 💜
> 
> Los personajes y el universo de Ladybug le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc. El personaje de Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia es una adaptación del libro y película Desde Mi Cielo o The Lovely Bones, de la autora Alice Sebold y el director Peter Jackson.

Mis apellidos son Dupain-Cheng. Desafortunadamente, tan normales y corrientes como la chica a la que pertenecen que no tengo a qué compararlos. La única cosa que los hace especiales es que solían presentarme de manera orgullosa como hija de un papá francés y una madre china, los mejores padres y pasteleros en toda París, fui tan afortunada de tenerlos mientras vivía en la Tierra. Eso era todo lo que había interesante sobre mí, al menos para conocimiento de mis amigos y parientes. Mi nombre es Marinette, significa "La que ama el mar". Creo que también se llama así una ciudad del estado de Wisconsin, en Estados Unidos, eso me dijo el profesor de historia cuando pronunció mi nombre al pasar la lista. Cómo me gustaría poder empezar esta historia de una forma que sea más agradable para ustedes, pero sólo sería retrasar lo inevitable, y esta historia, mi historia, no tiene un comienzo bonito, todavía trato de descubrir si tiene un final feliz. Me repetiré. 

Mis apellidos son Dupain-Cheng, de origen francés y chino. Nombre, Marinette. Tenía catorce años cuando me asesinaron el 6 de Diciembre del 2019. Fue cuando los parisinos aún estaban acostumbrados a oír de los horrores que pasaban en el resto del mundo, pero nunca aquí. El peor peligro del que todos eran conscientes era Hawk Moth y sus mariposas, y el daño que hacía no era duradero porque Chat Noir y yo estábamos siempre a tiempo para frenarlo y ponerlo en su lugar. A él y a cualquier otro criminal que se atreviera a corromper la paz. Las calles de París eran seguras, hasta ese día. 

Yo era la simple y absurdamente torpe Marinette, que se convertía en la heroína más querida de París cuando llegaba la hora. Así es, yo era la milagrosa LadyBug, la chica en traje de látex rojo moteado que con ayuda de su yoyo volaba de edificio en edificio y devolvía todo a la normalidad. Mi identidad secreta muchas veces me impedía hacer mi vida como debería alguien de mi edad, desaparecía, dejaba plantados a mis amigos, tenía que mentir para zafarme de decir la verdad, hasta a mis padres. Sentía una culpa inmensa, pero eran sacrificios que debían ser hechos si quería proteger la ciudad, el maestro Fu me había elegido a mí y a nadie más por una razón, tenía que demostrarle que no se había equivocado. Aunque era estresante, salvaba a las personas con gusto, y me las arreglaba para balancear mi papel como LadyBug y la aburrida Marinette en partes más o menos iguales. Era futura esposa de Adrien Agreste y diseñadora de modas famosa, fui votada como la presidenta de mi clase, era miembro del club de artes, ganadora del concurso de diseño de Gabriel Agreste, sabía hornear dulces pero era torpe en la cocina, y siempre me quedaba dormida aunque el despertador sonara sin falta en la mañana. 

Antes de que Lila Rossi se inscribiera en mi escuela y pusiera a mis compañeros en mi contra, mi mejor amiga era Alya, a menudo mi aliada contra el crimen, la mayor admiradora de LadyBug, claro, después de Chat Noir, y era creadora del LadyBlog donde publicaba información y vídeos de mis actividades como heroína. Mientras que Chloe, la hija del alcalde y niña rica, también portadora ocasional de uno de los miraculous, era mi enemiga. No pasaba un día en que no fuera blanco de sus burlas, se divertía tratando de dejarme en ridículo o meterme en problemas. Ella me detestaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo. 

Chloe no fue quien me mató, si es que se lo están preguntando. Sé que en esta vida no puedes terminar de conocer a una persona, sobre todo a una chica que hace lo que sea por quitar a alguien de su camino, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que ella estuviera detrás de lo que me pasó. Pudo ser causante de la mayoría de las akumatizaciones, pero ella tenía preferencia por herir emocionalmente, jamás de forma física. No era capaz de matar ni a una mosca. A mi funeral asistió casi toda la escuela, Chloe incluida. Puede que haya sido obligada por su padre para guardar las apariencias ante el público, pero pude ver el leve temblor de su labio inferior, y aunque tenía sus gafas de sol puestas, unas gruesas lágrimas manchadas de rímel cayeron silenciosas por sus mejillas. Trataría de mentiroso y amenazaría con acusar con su papi a cualquiera que lo mencionara más tarde, pero yo estuve ahí cuando se agarró del brazo del alcalde para echarse a llorar dramáticamente contra su pañuelo. 

Mi asesino fue alguien en quien yo confiaba, vivía a unos pasos de mi escuela y veía su cara todos los días. Era un hombre que como cada artista estaba obsesionado con lo que era bello, y según nos contó en la primera de las clases que tuvimos con él como profesor, ese fue su motivo para mudarse desde Estados Unidos. Mis padres lo invitaron a nuestra casa a cenar una vez, mamá preparó un platillo típico de la tierra natal de mi asesino para que no resintiera más lo lejos que estaba de su hogar, mientras que mi papá horneó sus deliciosos macarrones como cada que venía visita y yo tuve la idea de decorarlos con un lindo diseño rojo con motas oscuras. Le encantaron. Así de considerados eramos, incluso con quien no lo merecía. ¿Cómo saber lo que estaba planeando en ese entonces? 

La primera vez que lo conocí no fue en el salón de arte. Hace un tiempo había creado una escultura de Chat Noir y LadyBug en nuestro honor y yo no alcancé a ir a la ceremonia por estar viendo la forma de borrar el vergonzoso mensaje de voz que dejé por accidente en el teléfono de Adrien. El escultor era mi admirador y mi ausencia lo decepcionó, al grado en que aceptó los poderes de villano que Hawk Moth le ofrecía. Yo creí que había sido por completo mi culpa, hasta que Chat Noir me dijo después, con una sonrisa tímida, que ya que el hombre obviamente suspiraba por mí, le había dicho que él y yo teníamos algo, lo que provocó sus celos. Esa debería haber sido la primera señal de que debía mantenerme alejada de Theo, pero no hice caso. Cavé mi propia tumba el día que firmé su foto del periódico como disculpa por no haberme presentado a la ceremonia. 

Hasta este día no sé cómo descubrió quien era yo bajo la máscara. ¿No fui lo bastante precavida por lo cansada que estaba y me vio cuando se acababa mi transformación? ¿O al revés? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Por qué a mí? Eren me dijo que hacerme esas preguntas no tenía sentido, que las respuestas ahora eran insondables, que era hora de continuar. Le dije que para él era fácil decirlo, no había pasado por lo que yo. Eren se limitó a sonreír con tristeza y me dejó tranquila. 

Aquel 6 de Diciembre dio comienzo oficialmente la época de Navidad en París, que pasaba de ser llamada la ciudad del amor a la ciudad de la luz, pues la negrura de la noche era ahogada por la iluminación festiva que la recorría de esquina a esquina, y la rara nevada con la que habíamos sido bendecidos ese año la hacía una visión cautivante. Los encargados de la decoración de las calles se habían esmerado en hacerla ver hermosa, guirnaldas de luces doradas se ceñían a las ramas blancas de los árboles como suéteres navideños y de ellas pendían estrellas luminosas en cada punta. Me sacó una risita ver una foto en el LadyBlog de las estatuas de LadyBug y Chat Noir, colgaron esferas de colores en nuestras manos estiradas, luces cambiantes alrededor de nuestras figuras y pusieron gorritos de Santa Claus en nuestras cabezas. Daba la sensación de que eramos un árbol de navidad humano, o mejor dicho de gato y mariquita. Chat quiso que fuéramos a darles un vistazo para reírnos un poco y tomarnos fotos con los ciudadanos a los que protegíamos cada día. Los niños pequeños estaban contentos de ver a sus súper héroes favoritos, eramos tan populares como Santa, las mejillas me dolieron del frío y por tanto sonreír. Hace rato que no lo hacía. 

Y es que estaba pasando un mal momento en la escuela. Lila Rossi, la chica nueva, era elocuente en el arte de mentir, una mitomana, podía decir que era amiga de Edith Piaf y las personas le creían, aunque la pobre mujer hubiera fallecido un siglo antes de que ella naciera. Y por supuesto, cómo yo era la única que no se tragaba sus mentiras, con unas palabras bien pensadas y lágrimas de cocodrilo, hizo que los chicos con los que había crecido pensaran que la odiaba (lo que era cierto), y por lo tanto quería hacerle daño (no era cierto). Me suspendieron por una semana por supuestamente haberla empujado escaleras abajo y por haber copiado en un examen, ¡Fue ella quien puso las respuestas en mi mochila! Quise defenderme pero obvio, nadie escuchó. Me dolía haberme convertido en una clase de paria para mis compañeros, hasta Alya y Nino, mis mejores amigos, me habían dado la espalda por creerle a una chica a la que recién conocían. Y Adrien, el chico del que estaba enamorada en secreto, sabía que Lila estaba llena de mentiras y aún así no quiso que la dejara al descubierto, por miedo a que fuera a ser akumatizada nuevamente. 

Adrien. Ah, suspiro como boba de sólo pensar en su nombre. Su significado era "El hombre cercano al mar", me hacía soltar un chillido de emoción el que este y el mío tuvieran relación. Para mí era una señal de que él y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Como siempre, no podía estar más equivocada. Adrien era el hijo de mi diseñador favorito, Gabriel Agreste, y el modelo más famoso (Y guapo) de toda París. Ah, era el amor de mi vida, me gustaba pensar que mi futuro esposo, que tendríamos tres hijos y muchos hámsteres. Solía perderme en sus ojos verdes cálidos aunque no me estuvieran viendo, y cuando pasaba la rareza de que él se fijaba en mí, me convertía en la versión opuesta de la Milagrosa Ladybug, un desastre de sonrojos y tartamudeos nerviosos, mi lengua se enredaba con mi usual torpeza y soltaba las frases más bochornosas delante de mi querido Adrien. Sin embargo, estaba orgullosa de que mi timidez no se pusiera en el camino tanto como antes y de que en los últimos días nos hubiéramos vuelto buenos amigos. Chat Noir y Adrien eran los únicos que tenía. Me puse a hiperventilar cuando me enteré de que eran la misma persona, y que él había averiguado la identidad de civil de Ladybug, lo que lamentablemente, hice después de que me fuera de este mundo. 

Aquí en mi cielo tenía la eternidad delante de mí, entonces para no morir de aburrimiento (Mis chistes son mejores que los de Chat) debía hallar actividades que mantuvieran mi mente enfocada, y cómo ya no era mi obligación salvar a París a diario, tenía infinito tiempo que gastar entre mis manos. Puedes desear lo que sea mientras sea posible, y yo cerré los ojos y de mi imaginación se materializó una réplica exacta de mi antiguo hogar, con mi humilde taller de costura en mi alcoba y la pastelería familiar en el primer piso, donde diseñaba vestuarios vistosos para Eren y nuestros animales, cosía, amasaba, mezclaba y horneaba para ellos los manjares que había aprendido a hacer viendo a papá. La parte más entretenida de ser pastelera, era cuando extendíamos un mantel de cuadros encima del vibrante césped fresco para no mancharnos la ropa y degustabamos los croissants rellenos de crema pastelera y bañados de chocolate en las redondas puntas de hojaldre. Eso y ver la cola de los perros agitarse en muestra de su felicidad nos hacía sonreír. Eren dijo en broma que no sabía por qué pero los dulces tenían un sabor medio celestial, yo solté un ruido de descontento por su deliberado juego de palabras, ¡No otro Chat Noir, por favor! Sólo que fue por la pura costumbre de quejarme, ya que mientras lo hacía una sonrisa que traté de reprimir sin éxito curvó delicadamente ambas esquinas de mis labios. Puede sonar difícil de creer, pero echaba de menos a mi gatito negro, y una aguja invisible perforaba mi corazón las veces en que lo tenía presente en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo con el peso de proteger a París por sí solo en sus sólidos hombros? 

Uno de mis variados pasatiempos era observar la Tierra, y repasaba las huellas que había dejado en ella en mi temporal paso. De esa forma uní las piezas y deduje cómo Chat averiguó quién era yo. 

Le echo la total culpa a mi tonta boca floja. El día que me suspendieron por una semana por presuntamente copiar en el examen y agredir a Lila, llamaron a mis padres para informarles de la situación y que vinieran por mí. Los dos me conocían como la palma de su mano, me habían educado con buenos principios y no había duda en sus mentes de que yo sería incapaz de hacer una cosa como esa. Alguien me creía para variar. Sólo ellos estuvieron de mi parte, nadie más quiso escuchar mi lado de la historia, nadie más dio un paso adelante en mi defensa. Ni siquiera Adrien. Creo que eso fue lo más decepcionante de todo, que el chico por el que estaba loca por ser tan amable y hacer siempre lo correcto, ahora elegía quedarse callado para proteger a Lila de las akumas y no a mí, cuando yo era la más afectada por sus mentiras y ambos lo sabíamos. A esas alturas ya me había dado por vencida, había cumplido su amenaza de quitarme a mis amigos, y no había lugar para remordimiento en alguien como Lila Rossi. 

En los kilómetros que me separaban de mi casa, caminé adelantada a unos pasos de mis padres con la mirada ida, sosteniendo mi mochila rosada contra mi pecho. Tikki, mi kwami, asomó su cabecita moteada de su interior y me miró con atención. 

—Oh, Marinette. —Se lamentó, luego se elevó hasta mi rostro para restregar su pequeña mejilla contra la mía y depositar un diminuto beso reconfortante en la piel. Apretujé mis ojos para combatir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, hasta que estuvimos en la privacidad de nuestra sala de estar y papá cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Sus manos enormes se posaron sobre mis hombros temblorosos y la pequeña mano de mi mamá en comparación a las suyas tocó mi brazo, su tibio peso protector me envolvió como una cobija contra el mundo y se escabulló un quejido lastimero por entre mis labios. 

—Cariño... —Dijo mi papá, y al oír la preocupación paternal en su voz sin rastro de reproche por lo ocurrido, sucumbí al desconsuelo y colapsé en llanto con mi cabeza enterrada en su espacioso pecho. Tanto él como mamá me rodearon con sus brazos instantáneamente. 

Mi "castigo" fue echar una mano en la tienda, es entre comillas porque mis padres querían darme algo en lo que mantener mi mente enfocada para que mis pensamientos no se desviaran al tema de Lila.

— ¡Es una buena idea, Marinette! —Los apoyó Tikki, con una de sus sonrisas que duplicaban su adorable aspecto natural de kwami. —Sólo recuerda pensar positivo, no queremos que Hawk Moth mande a una de sus akumas tras de ti. 

Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Sería una real catástrofe si Ladybug se volviera una villana, sólo yo podía purificar las akumas de Hawk Moth, y ya que el poseer ambos miraculous te concedía cualquier deseo, quien sabe cuál era el propósito malvado de ese vil hombre. Entonces, para no ser engullida por la oscuridad de mis emociones, activé mi piloto automático, adherí una sonrisa insincera en mi rostro y me dediqué a trabajar duro en la tienda para no darme tiempo de pensar en nada negativo. Lo que se puede considerar normal en una pastelería, atender al público, descargar pedidos, probar recetas nuevas y batir la crema de mantequilla para los macarrones después de meter las bandejas al horno, entre otras tareas.

—Marinette. —Me detuvo mi mamá luego de dos horas sin parar. —Cariño, creo que deberías reducir la velocidad. El ritmo que llevas no es adecuado para una joven de catorce años. 

Quise protestar, pero me convenció con un par de dulces palabras que saliera a dar un paseo para tomar aire fresco. Suspiré cansinamente, me quité el delantal, besé la mejilla de cada uno y me llevé una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate para merendar con mi kwami. Estabamos en plena merienda a la sombra de un árbol, yo sentada cómodamente en una de las bancas de la Plaza de Vosgos y Tikki en mi regazo, cuando hicieron sonar la alarma de akumas. Mi pequeña amiga se devoró de un bocado la última galleta y yo corrí muy deprisa hasta pillar un callejón donde no pudieran verme. Exclamé las palabras claves y ya enfundada en mi ajustado disfraz de mariquita, con ayuda de mi objeto mágico me movilicé por los aires hasta donde estaba el problema, en el Colegio Francoise Dupont. Una parte de mí estaba asustada por el bienestar de mis viejos amigos, que aún tenían un lugar especial en mi corazón, Adrien más que nadie. Lo sé, lo sé, era una tonta. 

Por fortuna, la lucha contra el akuma no pasó a grandes dimensiones. La nueva villana de Hawk Moth se hacía llamar Vengadora, mas su nombre real era Celine. El poder de Vengadora su mismo nombre lo explicaba, pagar con la misma moneda a los que la hicieron sufrir una terrible humillación. Era una estudiante que era el hazmerreir del grupo de copias de Chloe de su propia clase, y sus compañeros no hacían más que unirse a las burlas o quedarse con la boca cerrada. El chico de sus sueños era de los segundos, no se reía de ella y apreciaba eso, él era tan amable para variar y fue imposible no enamorarse. Ah, me era familiar ese sentimiento. Gracias a su fervorosa investigación supo que la fecha de su cumpleaños era próxima, y como su progenitor era joyero, por primera vez en su vida le tomó interés a aquella faena, tanto como para crear una preciosa pulsera que en su imaginación lo haría poner sus ojos en ella. La iba a deslizar en su bolso en el descanso, pero para su mala suerte, esas chicas crueles estaban atentas a sus movimientos y la atraparon con las manos en la masa, le arrebataron la pieza de joyería y leyeron en voz alta la nota de amor que había firmado como su admiradora secreta. Una de sus bullies hizo la hoja una pelota y otra pisoteó la joya. Celine estaba aguantando desesperadamente las lágrimas al mirar a los compañeros que reían en su cara, pero lo que rompió su corazón, fue que su enamorado no movió ni un dedo a su favor, sólo se dignó a mirarla avergonzado. Supo que no era por lo que había escrito en esa nota, sino por lo patética que era. Y ahí fue cuando el mundo se volvió negro. Chat activó su cataclismo para conseguir el akuma en la pulsera y yo lo purifiqué. 

Me compadecí de la pobre chica y mis ojos se pusieron borrosos, era tan similar a mi situación con Adrien. 

—Sé cómo te sientes, Celine. —Ella estaba arrodillada en la acera. Me puse a su nivel con una rodilla en el suelo y le regresé la pulsera con una sonrisa suave. Por suerte estábamos solas, Chat se había marchado en cuanto su anillo hizo beep y le dije a Alya que bajara su celular. —Lamento que hayas pasado por eso, y quizás no te agrade lo que te voy a decir, pero si ese chico se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, entonces no es el correcto para ti. —Puse una mano en su hombro y pensé con dolor en Adrien. ¿Era el indicado para mí? —Yo te sugiero que le digas a un profesor lo que está sucediendo con esas chicas, estoy segura de que podrán solucionarlo. 

— ¿Y si ellas no se detienen, Ladybug? ¿Qué harías tú? —Se pasó un puño por sus castaños ojos húmedos y la mirada que me dio me dejó saber que esperaba mucho de mi respuesta. No podía decepcionarla. 

Tras inhalar de forma profunda, decidí ser franca. 

—Hablaría con el director para que me cambie de clase o... Con mis padres para que me matriculen en otra escuela.


	2. capítulo dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Qué tienes ahí, Buginette? ¿Un regalo para mí? Que yo sepa no es mi cumplea... 
> 
> El resto de la palabra se perdió en algún lugar de sus labios dignos de una revista entera dedicada a ellos y yo levanté la cabeza. La cara de mi felino favorito era todo un poema, parecía estar congelada en un gesto de ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta como si fuera a modular la letra 'A'. Su mirada había ido a dar con mi amuleto de la suerte. Enarqué mi ceja izquierda, desconcertada. 
> 
> — ¿Qué? 
> 
> — ¿De...? —Se cortó para pasar saliva con esfuerzo y completó en un hilo de voz. ¿Era idea mía o su piel de tonos cálidos que no cubría la máscara de látex del mundo había palidecido? — ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Más tarde esa noche, a las diez en punto, me puse por última vez la máscara por ese día tras desearle buenas noches a mis padres, y enganché mi yoyo para balancear mi cuerpo desde mi balcón. Tenía una "cita" con Chat Noir para patrullar las calles, y... Llevé el amuleto de la suerte que me había obsequiado Adrien. ¡Ay! ¡Lo sé! ¡Fui una tonta! No se me pasó por la mente que mi Gatito pudiera ser alguien de mi clase, mucho menos Adrien, ¡Sus personalidades eran tan desiguales! Chat era coqueto, engreído y fanático de los juegos de palabras, mientras que mi futuro esposo era humilde, simpático y caballeroso, ¡Ay, todo un sueño! ¡Lo amo tanto! 

Um, pues volviendo al tema; aterricé en nuestro punto habitual para cuidar la seguridad de París, la cima de un edificio donde podíamos apreciar de cerca el elegante porte romántico de la Torre Eiffel y la belleza de nuestra ciudad. El viento desordenaba con ligereza mi peinado de dos coletas, pero el material de mi traje no le daba el paso para hacerme sentir su baja temperatura. Chat no había asomado su rostro presumido aún, y tomé ese momento a solas para darle más vueltas a la historia de Celine y mi elección de palabras, en tanto giraba el amuleto de la suerte que el chico que rondaba mis pensamientos me había fabricado para mi último cumpleaños. ¿Debería empezar a escuchar mis propios consejos y dejar ir a Adrien de una vez por todas? Él era mi primer amor, nunca había tenido sentimientos tan apasionados por un chico, ni deseado que me besara, me tocara, que me amara. ¿Es que Adrien no era tan perfecto como yo lo pintaba? 

De la nada, una voz masculina conocida ronroneó un par de palabras en mi oído. 

—Luces garrandosia en esta velada, mi Lady. 

Un grito agudo surgió desde lo más profundo de mi ser y simultáneamente me paré de un salto guiada por la sorpresa, mas como había estado sentada en la orilla de la construcción, mis pies no consiguieron mantener estabilidad en la superficie redondeada. Luché por no perder el equilibrio pero la gravedad no estaba de mi lado, mi cuerpo estaba a unos segundos de precipitarse al vacío. Fui salvada por mi fiel compañero, quien en un movimiento ágil me sujetó de la cintura con un brazo para arrimarme a él. Mi corazón no se daba tiempo a respirar entre latidos, y yo intenté normalizar mi respiración para recuperarme del susto de casi haber muerto.

—Mi Lady. —Dijo Chat, con una voz extrañamente estrangulada. —No es que no esté contento con nuestra cercanía, pero no puedo... ¿Podrías aflojar.. ? 

Lo miré enseguida, mis brazos se habían agarrado con desesperación a su cuello y lo estaba exprimiendo. Me disculpé en un murmullo y lo solté para resguardar el amuleto de Adrien en un lugar seguro que era entre el hueco de mis manos y mi pecho. No lo dejé ir en ningún minuto, y eso me hizo suspirar con alivio. Entonces reparé en que Chat seguía con sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, y le dediqué una mirada molesta, no sólo por estarse aprovechando del momento sino por haberlo provocado. Puso las dos manos arriba en respuesta, la derecha estaba cerrada alrededor del mango de un paraguas oscuro. 

—Perdón, perdón. —Exclamó a la defensiva— No era mi intención darte un susto, es que estabas tan concentrada en la nada que no me escuchaste llegar. —En su cara se formó una sonrisa coqueta, y haciendo alarde de su acostumbrada galantería, cogió mi mano y besó la superficie de látex de su dorso de manera delicada. —Buenas noches, por cierto, mi Lady. 

—Hola, Chat. —Retraje mi mano mientras le brindaba un giro juguetón de los ojos. — ¿Por qué trajiste un paraguas?

—Es simple, Buginette. Mis sentidos felinos me avisan que se avecina una tormenta. Tan sólo soy purrcavido. —Inclinó su rostro más cerca del mío con sus hipnotizantes ojos felinos cerrados a medias y una sonrisa ladeada, la que era según él su mirada matadora, a la que las chicas caían rendidas. Probablemente, si hubiera sido una admiradora cualquiera habría hecho efecto, pero no era el caso conmigo. —No puedo dejar que mi Lady se moje. 

—Vaya, vaya. Qué caballeroso es mi Gatito. —Lo alejé de mí con el índice en la punta redonda de su nariz, no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa de diversión. Llevé mis ojos hacia el cielo nocturno para juzgar por mí misma, la media luna de aquella noche mostraba su rostro blanquecino esporádicamente entre campos de nubes de algodón oscuras. Di un asentimiento. —Muy bien. Confiaré en tu palabra, Chat. 

Mi amigo y yo adoptamos mi posición anterior a su llegada, con nuestras piernas colgando por la cornisa exterior del edificio, dividas por un espacio nulo de centímetros y gracias a la gran confianza que nos teníamos el uno al otro, no era algo que nos hiciera sentir incómodos. Chat se echó ligeramente para atrás, descansando la mitad de su peso sobre sus manos y contempló el panorama de la ciudad cuya paz nos correspondía velar. Yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro duro por el constante trabajo de sus músculos en las batallas contra los akumas y solté un prolongado suspiro. Abrí la palma de mi mano sobre mi regazo para mirar el amuleto de forma pensativa mientras me preguntaba, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Adrien ahora mismo? 

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, Buginette? ¿Un regalo para mí? Que yo sepa no es mi cumplea... 

El resto de la palabra se perdió en algún lugar de sus labios dignos de una revista entera dedicada a ellos y yo levanté la cabeza. La cara de mi felino favorito era todo un poema, parecía estar congelada en un gesto de ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta como si fuera a modular la letra 'A'. Su mirada había ido a dar con mi amuleto de la suerte. Enarqué mi ceja izquierda, desconcertada. 

— ¿Qué? 

— ¿De...? —Se cortó para pasar saliva con esfuerzo y completó en un hilo de voz. ¿Era idea mía o su piel de tonos cálidos que no cubría la máscara de látex del mundo había palidecido? — ¿De dónde sacaste eso? 

Con una sonrisa absorta, barrí mi pulgar, casi como una tierna caricia, por la silueta de la avecilla de oro de la pulsera. 

—Este es un amuleto de la suerte que me hizo mi... Un muy querido amigo para mi último cumpleaños. —El murmullo de mi voz se redujo a un suspiro apesadumbrado. —Bueno, sigo tratando de descifrar si somos amigos. 

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Se formó un surco que denotaba perplejidad entre sus cejas de pelos dorados. 

Desde luego que antes de abrir la boca, consideré los pros y contras de dejar que supiera de mis inquietudes respecto a mi amistad con el único hijo de Gabriel Agreste. Ya saben que nuestra relación estaba en un nivel elevado en el que éramos los mejores amigos. Podíamos extender pequeñas conversaciones por horas, tanto si fuera un vídeo de preciosos gatitos encontrado en Youtube o una simple tontería como sus chistes, éramos capaces de perder la noción del tiempo hasta que tocaba la alarma que concluía el patrullaje o que uno de los dos se quedara dormido. Eso sí, por orden mía, estaban prohibidos los temas de nuestra vida privada, o dar siquiera una pista para ayudar a que el otro pudiera descubrir la identidad de civil de su compañero. No obstante, yo fui y rompí esa regla por el mero hecho de que me hacía falta un oído, un amigo, alguien que prestara suma atención a lo que mi corazón quería expresar sin sacar sus propias conclusiones primero. Chat fue esa persona, y hasta este día no me arrepiento de haberlo elegido. Era una agradable sensación, ¿Saben? Contar con alguien como Chat, porque él me entendía en un sentido que ninguna otra persona podría comprender. Sólo nosotros, Chat Noir y Ladybug, sabíamos lo que era la presión de ser un superheroe. 

Por obvias razones, procuré censurar los nombres de las personas involucradas que no fueran Adrien, pero no fue necesario para que mi Gatito pudiera comprobar con asombro que la heroina más querida en la era moderna de París, la osada chica con actitud a la que le escribía poemas que no podía terminar, no era nadie más que la muchacha tímida de su clase que se sentaba un puesto atrás del suyo y que había concluido que lo odiaba, si sus reacciones de aversión al tenerlo a una distancia prudente eran una prueba suficiente. Mi relato, que incluyó la amenaza de Lila en el baño y las palabras del modelo que me hicieron pensar dos veces si debía dejar al descubierto las mentiras de la chica, mientras procesaba la información hizo que una emoción y un sentimiento atravesaran los ojos velados de pestañas que le robaron un rayo al sol de Chat Noir y que también se presentaran en su lenguaje corporal, pero fueron detalles a los que no presté atención en su momento. Ahora puedo decir que lo aquejó el enojo, ya que el extremo interior de sus cejas se contrajo en una curva en forma de 'u' hacia su ceño y el exterior lo mismo pero invertido, su mirada estaba entornada con levedad y en los suaves matices verde oliva de esta esa emoción negativa saltó a la vida, mientras que su boca era una línea delgada llena de tensión y sus puños estaban hechos una pelota.

Una vez que terminé con mis desahogos, suspiré contenta pues fue como si un peso invisible con el que había cargado por días se levantara de mis hombros. Me quedé a la espera de su veredicto, sabiendo que fuera cual fuera, no me decepcionaría de ningún modo. Chat no me devolvió la mirada, en realidad parecía haber olvidado hace mucho que yo estaba ahí con él. Continuaba abstraído en el sentimiento de culpa que mis palabras lo habían hecho experimentar, tenía su diente hincado en la carne de su labio inferior, y sus orejas de gato estaban ligeramente caídas. ¿Creen que es extraño que lo haya analizado tan a fondo? Intenten morir de aburrimiento, no literalmente, y que lo único que puedan hacer para alimentar su entretenimiento y no caer en la desesperación sea esto. 

— ¿Chat? —Lo toqué de forma tentativa y eso lo hizo espabilar. Miró mi mano en su antebrazo y parpadeó, para luego darme una mirada opaca que se avivó con dolor y atraparme en un firme abrazo. Aunque me había tomado por sorpresa, no hice ningún intento por apartarlo de mí pues podía sentir que no era uno de sus juegos para hacerme caer en sus redes. Dios, si hubiera sabido que Adrien Agreste en persona me estaba dando un abrazo me habría puesto a chillar y mi rostro de mil colores. Lo envolví con mis brazos sin dudar. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? 

—Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir por mi... Por la culpa de ese idiota, mi Lady. —Escuché que me decía en tono susurrante. 

— ¿Adrien? No es un idiota, él sólo... trató de hacer lo correcto. —Quise justificar al chico que mi corazón amaba, pero no pude lograr siquiera un tono de voz convincente. Forcé una carcajada sin aire. —Tampoco es para ponerte así, gatito tonto. 

Su cuerpo era una masa temblorosa en mis brazos, y temí que fuera porque lloraba, pero mi única pista cuando se alejó con reticencia era que sus ojos lucían tristes. 

—Sí, perdona. —Murmuró Chat de manera apagada. —Pues en mi purrspectiva —Puso en su rostro lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa traviesa, pero sus ojos no dieron el mismo mensaje. Yo omití su broma y junté las cejas en un ceño fruncido, ¿Qué estaba mal con él? —, no debes darte por vencida con ese chico, Buginette. Suena como un idiota, pero tengo la certeza de que si le das una oportunidad de explicarse, tendrá una buena razón para no haber hablado. —Se quedó con la mirada perdida en un punto en la distancia mientras decía en un volumen de voz cabizbajo. —Puede que le asuste meterse en problemas. 

Las palabras que acababa de emitir me dejaron pensativa. 

— ¿Tú crees? —Le susurré, con una sonrisa pequeña. Mi preocupación por su inusual comportamiento quedó enterrada bajo la esperanza que nacía en mi pecho por que no todo estuviera perdido con Adrien. 

Mi fiel superheroe asintió. Me tendió su mano con garritas en las puntas de los dedos, no para que la tomara sino para que le prestara el amuleto por un segundo. Coloqué la pulsera en su palma abierta sin detenerme a considerar si era buena idea, Chat sabía lo valioso que ese accesorio era para mí, no permitiría que nada le sucediera mientras lo tuviera en sus manos. Rodeó mi muñeca derecha con ella y le hizo un nudo, para acto seguido volver a besar mi mano, lo que me dejó con efervescencia en el estómago por una desconocida razón. Habría sido comprensible si hubiera sabido que Chat Noir era Adrien con un antifaz, pero yo no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por mi compañero de batallas. En lo absoluto. Una sonrisa adornó suavemente sus labios y esta vez no se vio del todo forzada, abrió el paraguas en un movimiento grácil y lo puso sobre nuestras cabezas. Yo me quedé inexplicablemente hechizada por la luminiscencia de sus irises, esa noche parecían resplandecer más de lo habitual y recuerdo ese detalle en particular porque nunca me había puesto a observarlos detenidamente. ¿Han visto un atardecer al aire libre en el campo? ¿Cuando el sol está parcialmente oculto en el incandescente horizonte, emitiendo sus últimos rayos de fulgurante luz y contagia de tono dorado la superficie de plantas verdes? Traten de imaginarlo y entenderán de lo que estoy hablando. Así de cálidos y hermosos eran.

Di un respingo cuando vino el ruido de un trueno del cielo, y a los segundos, una lluvia intensa se desató. Me fue imposible no devolverle la sonrisa a Chat, pues era tal como él había dicho. Nos pusimos a reír al unísono.


End file.
